Choices
by Geri K
Summary: Qui-Gon finally listens to the Force and accepts his padawan into his heart, and realises what the Force has always known.


Author: Gkilkenny

Vignette: Mostly Qui-Gon's POV,

Rating : Sweetness/ mush

Summary: Qui-Gon finally sees what the Force sees and accepts his padawan.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I thank GL for creating them. I am just playing with them and I'll put them back when I'm finished.

Choices.

Qui-Gon pondered on the choices he'd made in his life it was time to put things right.

The last few weeks had been difficult for him and painfully difficult for his apprentice Obi-Wan. Their path together had spiralled downward due to his inability to let go of the past. He'd seen the distress move through Obi-Wan's psyche and it wasn't until Qui-Gon faced the possibility of losing the bright light that was his padawan that he came to his senses and let the boy into his heart.

He pushed past his uncertainty and saw that their destiny was linked, and it was time to solidify their union. Qui-Gon's request had been granted and he was taking Obi-Wan to a place with special significance for both of them.

Their ship, entered orbit around the planet and Qui-Gon sensed a shift in his padawan's aura. The boy was nervous and excited at the same time. Even Qui-Gon felt a touch of excitement fill him as they approached their destination. This was right; it was 'the will of the Force.'

"Master, it's an ice Temple! I never expected that there would be a Temple surrounding the caves entrance!"

"Tell me Padawan what did you expect?"

A pink glow coloured his young padawan's face. "I envisioned – a hole in the mountain, not a magnificent temple with spires rising into the sky glistening in the sun light."

"You're not the first to be surprised by its beauty Padawan - and you won't be the last."

As they stood gazing at the brilliance of the structure, Qui-Gon sensed a slight touch to their bond, and then hesitation and withdrawal. Qui-Gon sensed a question was on the tip of his young padawan's tongue. "Obi-Wan are you alright?"

He was learning to decipher the different looks Obi-Wan would give him and this one was uncertainty.

"Yes Master I'm alright, but are you sure you want to do this, are you sure that I'm worthy for such an honour?"

"Obi-Wan - Padawan, I would not have brought you here if I didn't believe you were worthy. You are a fine student and although it took me far too long to realise that fact, I know without hesitation that you are meant to be a Jedi and specifically - my apprentice."

Upon entering the caves, Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. The boy seemed frozen to the spot, and he sensed a mixture of surprise and respect fill the lad as he gazed at the natural wonder that stretched out before him. There was a honeycomb of archways leading to other caverns and along the way clumps of crystals protruded from the shiny black walls. A winding footpath spiralled its way around the edges of the cavern and branched off in many directions. Some wound their way toward the massive spires above the main structure and others descended to the lower section of the cave.

A calm stillness filled every corner of this place of reverence and Qui-Gon understood why his padawan could not put one foot in front of the other. There was no place in the galaxy that could compare to the impressive beauty of the crystal caves on Ilum and Obi-Wan was entranced by its splendour.

"Oh Master, the Force is so alive in here and it's so beautiful, would it be alright if I knelt down and let it fill me?" he whispered.

"Yes Padawan you should."

Qui-Gon knelt next to Obi-Wan; he also had a new respect for the Force now that he knew how much it loved his padawan. He could feel the flow penetrate and surround Obi-Wan's body binding him to the Force. He was awed by the devotion Obi-Wan felt for the Force and it for him, and he fairly glowed from it. Qui-Gon allowed his connections to the Force attach itself to Obi-Wan's and he was rewarded by a feeling of gratitude that flowed through their bond. He could hear the strong beat of the boy's heart. The Force caressed Obi-Wan and it banished his nervousness and pushed away his feelings of unworthiness that still clung to him because of Qui-Gon's past indiscretions.

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan rose smoothly to his feet and took a step forward. He turned back when Qui-Gon hadn't moved.

"Master, I'm ready now, are you coming with me?"

Qui-Gon smiled and remained kneeling. "No Padawan, this is your moment, the Force will guide you and show you the way."

"Yes Master, I can feel it."

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan moved toward an archway and disappeared behind a glowing wall of crystals. He would wait here and meditate on his good fortune in this sacred place. The Force would keep him company until his padawan returned.

He centred his thoughts on Obi-Wan and an image of a bright light in the Force filled him, he remembered seeing that same bright light when he'd first met Obi-Wan. However, then, he'd been stubborn and had made the mistake of banishing the image from his mind. This time he let the image fill him with warmth and happiness, and slowly visions of the future, not his own, but that of his young learner flashed before him.

Obi-Wan's features changed from the un-coordinated and gangly youth, to a self-confident and talented Jedi. Qui-Gon smiled inwardly at the image of his learner. He was like a young sapling, growing into a sturdy strong tree. One who's affinity with the Force grew with him.

A vision of Obi-Wan seated in the Council chambers, self-assured, and a valued member of the Council. He was held in high regard by his peers, and that vision brought to mind a question Obi-Wan had asked him when they'd exited the chambers on their way to Ilum.

"Master do you think that I will ever be good enough to sit on one of those seats as a Council member?"

"That is for you and the Force to decide Obi-Wan, but you have a long way to go before you need concern yourself with that my young learner."

Another vision made him shiver, Obi-Wan was in command of a great army, but pain and suffering seemed to dim the bright light that surrounded him and he appeared to have the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Qui-Gon watched the vision darken, but Obi-Wan remained true to his duty. The galaxy was falling apart even though the Jedi order was fighting for freedom and justice.

It grew darker and yet in the absence of light was a figure. It was Obi-Wan shimmering with energy, pushing the darkness back and his image stood straight and tall. This vision filled Qui-Gon with admiration and respect for the great Jedi his padawan would become.

Another vision filled him with confusion, Obi-Wan, still dressed as a Jedi, but holding a small infant in his arms gazing upon the child as a parent would. The Force encased them both in a soft glow; the infant and his padawan were linked by some future bond. Would Obi-Wan be the father of the next generation of Jedi?

The vision changed and he felt sadness fill him, his padawan was much older now but still held himself as a Jedi. He was meditating on a mat in the middle of a sand dune. The Force was protecting him and keeping him company in his time of solitude and although he was alone Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan wasn't lonely.

Qui-Gon held the visions at bay while he stretched out to make sure his young padawan was all right. He felt awe and then elation fill Obi-Wan and he knew that he'd found the crystal that was meant for him and it brought to mind Qui-Gon's previous trips to Ilum. He'd been here several times before, once when he was the apprentice and twice with his former padawan's, but never had he seen anything of his, or their future's as he was with Obi-Wan's.

The Force sought to show Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan was very special and destined for greatness. Qui-Gon wondered if the Force would tell him how special he was and so he sent a question out into the swirling threads of the Force.

More images flashed by - too swiftly for Qui-Gon to decipher them, war, death and destruction, but in each one Obi-Wan basked in the arms of the Force and in the final vision, Obi-Wan became a supernova of light, exploding outward, and the darkness was engulfed by it.

Qui-Gon felt at peace with the Force and he opened his eyes to see his young padawan staring at him, and holding a perfect blue crystal in his hand.

It was in that moment that the Force answered his question. _He is the guardian of the future._

"Master I-I called out -were you asleep?"

"No my Obi-Wan, I was watching you through the Force."

"Oh!... well I hope I made the right choice? I'm sure the Force pointed me toward this one," he said holding out the crystal for Qui-Gon to see.

"The Force will always point you in the right direction my Padawan and I am confident that you've made the right choice, just as I have made the right choice in choosing you Obi-Wan."

The end


End file.
